Generally, in the process for downmixing an audio signal including a plurality of objects into a mono or stereo signal, parameters are extracted from the objects. These parameters are usable in decoding a downmixed signal. And, a panning and gain of each of the objects are controllable by a selection made by a user as well as the parameters.